Cullen Cliques
by bemysevendwarves
Summary: The Cullens and the rest of their year are assigned cliques. They have to spend a whole week with their assigned group, doing activities familiar to that clique. Some are happy with their assignments, but others find that it's going to be interesting!
1. An Interesting Week Ahead

_Hey guys. This is a new story idea, so I'll just have to see how it goes. Probably someone else has thought of this idea, but oh well. We don't have cliques at our school, so I'll have to use my imagination. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who hates the idea of being in any kind of popular group:]_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF ITS CIRCUMSTANCES. THAT RIGHT ALONE IS RESERVED FOR SANTA…I MEAN MRS MEYER.**

Bella's POV

It was morning and as usual, I was sitting in Edward's car and sighing as I watched him drive as slowly as his patience allowed. He had the hint of a grin on his face, and it was starting to irritate me as he wouldn't tell me what was so amusing.

"Please Edward," I pleaded. "I know something's up. If you tell me what's going on, then I'll stop pestering you." I looked up at him with big loving eyes, and his expression melted.

"Oh love," he moaned. "You're not pestering me at all. Every word you speak enraptures me. It is merely that this is supposed to be an amusing surprise, which is why Alice has sworn me to secrecy. Everyone will find out just after Home Room, anyway."

I smiled at him and we continued the journey in comfortable conversation. We met up with the others at school. Alice and Jasper had decided to travel with Rosalie and Emmett, and looked deeply regretful, as the two were still entwined in the back seat. Jasper shuddered at the overwhelming amount of lust emoting from them, and Alice placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Alice giggled. "The bell will be going soon, and you don't want to miss out on the _surprise_, now do you?"

"Please, Alice," I begged, tugging at the sleeve of her designer blouse. "I'm going crazy from expectation." Alice grinned as the bell suddenly rung, and she danced off to Home Room with Jasper in tow. Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the car, flushed in the face, and headed in the opposite direction. Edward smiled crookedly and walked me to my classroom.

"See you after Home Room, my love," he murmured, bending down to kiss me before walking away. Electricity surged through my lips, and I was tempted to never let go, but Edward gently extracted me and walked away.

I sunk into my seat and was immediately approached by Mike, who was smiling wryly and leaning forwards.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "I've heard something special is going on today after Home Room. We could do something special on the weekend together." I rolled my eyes. He was _so_ smooth…not.

"Sorry, Mike," I answered grumpily. "I imagine I'll be having a _very_ special time with Edward, then and whenever else you are concerned." His eyes widened and he walked dejectedly away, sinking down and muttering to his friends.

Ten or so minutes later, the bell rang and everyone in our year was summoned to the Gym. I met Edward and the rest of his siblings walking there, where Alice was smiling knowingly, and Edward was looking disgusted.

"I can't believe you actually said that," he muttered, smiling in amusement. "I can't believe he actually _asked_ you that."

"Well, we all know Bella has a wild side, but I guess you'd you that best, _Eddie_, considering the amount of time you two have been spending together lately," chuckled Emmett, his laugh booming.

"Well we all know _your_ wild side, considering everyone had to witness it in the car this morning," retorted Edward with a snarl, overprotective as always.

At that moment, we were beckoned into the Gym, and sunk down on the hard floor before Emmett could retort in any way. The principal strode onto the small raised platform and tapped her microphone.

"As some of you may be aware," he began. "Forks High is about to undergo a social experiment, which will be observed and used in a report by college students who are visiting for this week. We have decided to assign you all a clique, where you will spend your breaks with the people from the same group, engaging in activities that their group usually would. Anyone who does not participate will receive a week's detention."

The Gym broke out in muttering as people turned to each other.

"Awesome!" hissed Alice. "This is going to be funny!"

"What clique will I be in?" whined Emmett, poking Alice impatiently. "Please tell me I'll be in the Jocks. I can show them a thing or two."

"Not telling," whispered Alice.

Edward turned to me and smiled.

"I don't care what clique I'm in, as long as you're in it, too," he murmured. "Although I wouldn't say no to being in the artsy clique." I smiled back at him, and was just opening my mouth when the principal coughed loudly into the microphone.

"Everyone line up," he called. "And I will assign you all a clique."

I hastened to join the back of the line, behind Edward and his siblings, and in my hurry tripped spectacularly. Edward caught me and we waited with baited breath for our cliques to be assigned.

"Jasper Hale- Artsy clique."

"Cool," muttered Jasper, who could be known to play guitar and paint from time to time. It seemed he was getting the good end of the stick.

"Alice Cullen- Popular group."

"Yes!" cried Alice with a smile. I didn't have to read minds to know what she was thinking. The popular group cared about nice, expensive clothes, fashion, and to a certain extent, flashy cars. Alice would fit in well.

"Emmett Cullen- Nerds."

"WHAT!?" exploded Emmett, looking petrified. "I can't do this! I hate books; I hate reading, I WANT TO BE A JOCK!" The principal glared at Emmett and motioned for him to go stand with the rest of the year. Emmett fumed and stomped off to join Alice and Jasper, who were stifling giggles.

"Rosalie Hale- Computer Geeks."

"What!?" shrieked Rosalie with a sulky expression. She received the same gesture and annoyed glare, so stomped over to Emmett to sit with him in shared annoyance.

"Edward Cullen- Emos/Goths."

Edward didn't even respond. He trooped gloomily over to Emmett and smacked him around the head at some comment he made.

"Isabella Swan- Jocks."

"Excuse me?" I cried. I couldn't be a Jock. I could barely walk without tripping over my own feet. I stomped over to the Cullens and we faced each other with mixed expressions.

This was going to be a _very_ different week.


	2. Acting Accordingly

_Hey readers. I didn't expect so many people to be interested in this story, but more people are reading this than Hedward Pullen. Please read Hedward…that's my fave own fanfic. Ok, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has been stuck working on a project with someone they really hate. I will not post the next chapter until I receive at least 10 reviews. I ask for only 10 reviews per chapter from now on…you reckon you can do it?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…I ONLY OWN MIDNIGHT AND OTHER MOON PHASES…FOR I AM THE MOON QUEEN (EVIL LAUGH)**

Edward's POV DAY ONE

As I walked gracefully forwards, I could already hear what the principal was thinking, so it was no surprise when he claimed that I was to join the Emo/Goths clique.

Emmett made some snide comment about me being perfect for my clique, what with my moodiness and trying to commit suicide. He was evidently bitter about his own clique assignment, and I slapped him around the head in an attempt to knock some sense into him. When I heard what Bella's clique was to be, I almost burst out laughing. Bella; hanging out with sporty types who spent their breaks playing sport, when she couldn't even run without tripping over her own feet. However when I saw the gloomy expression on her face, I wrapped her up in my arms and held her tight.

Recess was to begin in 15 minutes, and my head whipped around in horror when I heard what Jessica Stanley was thinking.

_Wow…at least I'm in the same clique with Edward Cullen. A whole week with that hottie, with no Bella to interfere! The other peeps in our clique are losers, so he'll have no choice BUT to talk to me. Wow I wonder what his lips would taste like…_

I shuddered and scanned the thoughts of the other students who I was to spend most of my time with for the next week, and grimaced. Most of them were air-brained muscly guys, with a few nerdy girls and a smatter of slutty cheerleaders. I would just have to retreat into myself and be silent the entire week. I really was turning into an emo…

When the recess bell rang I kissed Bella goodbye and moodily trudged towards the area at the back of the school where the alternative kids hung out. My new clique was gathered in a huddle, looking very awkward and out of place. I had no idea what we were meant to be doing, when one of the college students approached our group and smiled widely at us all.

"Now children," he said with a forced smile, "The purpose of this experiment is to experience life as someone from this stereotype would. So you need to think about how these people are treated by their peers, how they treat their peers, and popular activities they engage in. Any suggestions?"

I stared dubiously at the broadly smiling man, still bristling at him calling me a child.

_Chill out, Edward…_ Jasper was thinking, feeling my annoyance. _You overreact so much. _

"It's all right for you," I muttered under my breath. "You got the best clique."

"What's that, Edward?" queried the man. I blanched, how did he know my name? Then I realised that we were all wearing name-tags and felt instantly stupid.

"Did you have a suggestion?" asked the student, with a pushy expression. My mind was blank. Emos were fairly recent, and I was paying little attention to popular culture of late.

"They all wear black clothes?" I guessed. The student nodded and wrote it down, and Jessica smiled brightly at me.

"They're depressed little weirdos," she giggled, grinning appreciatively at me. _Wow I can be smart when I want to, _she thought. I almost laughed. _I wonder if Edward thinks my answer was good…I can't believe how hot he is! Mike is so last year._

I grimaced and zoned out for a while, while my fellow clique members hesitantly trotted out answers, and the college student eagerly jotted them down. At that moment, the bell rang, and I turned quickly in relief.

"At lunch I will give you all a life plan," the student was saying. I ignored him and almost ran away, where I encountered the rest of my family. Bella was covered in sweat and dirt, and almost in tears. I scooped her up and held her close.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked gently, cradling her and registering Jessica's jealous thoughts as she walked past.

"Yes," she murmured, wiping her face on the sleeve of her sweater.

Emmett was sitting there looking scared. His thoughts were nothing but dumb shock, and I guessed that was because of the clique assignment. Rosalie was thinking about how all the guys had been staring at her. Her thoughts were both disgusted and flattered. Alice and Jasper's thoughts were contented, and I half-scowled at them.

We all began walking back towards the classrooms, where I sunk into my seat and prepared for the ordeal of an hour of the basic Physics I had studied at least six times over. I was over-thinking the whole clique experiment, wondering what the college wanted to see. Did they really want us to adapt and learn about stereotyping, or were they just trying to make us crack under the pressure?

The next lesson passed in a blur, and then the lunch bell went. I groaned and meandered over to the designated clique area, where the student brightly handed us our life plans. He was wearing a tag that declared his name was Jim, and I committed the name to memory, as well as his face, wondering if I'd end up killing him before the end of the week. I flipped over the front page of my Life Plan and scrutinised it, eyes widening in horror.

**THE EMO CLIQUE LIFE PLAN**

For the rest of the week, you will:

Wear all black

Act moody and detached

Ignore other members of your class and people you might see in the hall

Think sad thoughts

Tell anyone who asks that you are 'misunderstood'.

I glared and stuffed the plan into my pocket. The plan was rather vague, but it seemed I had to act like I was mourning for the world. That wasn't _too_ bad, was it?

"Why don't we sit around in a circle, learn about each others, and try to get into character?" suggested Jim with a wide grin unfamiliar to my assigned stereotype. I glared very hard at him and walked away. That was acceptable for my clique, wasn't it?

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very good. Edward's clique is probably one of the more boring ones. It should get better once they've all had their first day and start getting into character. Please review…otherwise I might just cry :[ **


	3. Wimp

_Sorry that the last chapter was lame, but they will probably still be boring while it's still on the first days in their clique. I need 20 reviews, but I might relent and post chapter 4 if I get at least 15 reviews. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever been called a nerd because they are smart. It is also dedicated to CourtneyHale who seems to like my story…Aww her review was so sweet!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. MRS MEYER DOES. ASK HER IF YOU WANT THEM FOR YOUR OWN SICK PURPOSES. OH- YOU JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM? I KNEW THAT…**

Emmett's POV DAY ONE

When I heard what clique I was to be in, I was furious. How dare that stupid principal put me in a clique where whiny little geeks sat around reading all day? I'd show him…all I needed was tar, feathers and a video camera…I could do that later, but for now I had to survive the week.

Naturally, my clique's new 'hangout' was to be in the library. I didn't even know Forks High _had_ a library. The air conditioning tickled my nose and I grumbled. There was a very papery smell in the air, and a cluster of kids from my year were slouched moodily by the rack of non-fiction books. There was a college student with short black hair and a name tag that read Annie sitting near them, looking nervous.

I almost ran away in terror, but caught myself and hesitantly walked towards the group. There was no way that there was going to be enough room for me to stand, so I slumped down miserably next to the group. They creepily giggled and started stroking me- in my mind, anyway. What they actually were, were bored looking kids, generally from the skater, emo and popular cliques.

Annie looked like she wanted to simultaneously throw up and run away, but she handed us all a paper and pen, telling us to write down stereotypes of nerds. I found this was a waste of time, and spent the rest of recess thinking about Rosalie and wondering how much Edward was cringing at hearing my thoughts.

"Emmett, what have you written?" asked Annie petulantly. "If you don't write anything, how can I make you a life plan?"

I didn't really care and told her so. She scowled heavily and it was a relief when the bell rang. Just before I was about to leave, Annie stopped me.

"Guess what," she said with a fake smile. "We're gonna spend the rest of the breaks in here reading books. We'll really get into the mood of this stereotype. I hope to see you at lunch, Emmett." I gasped at the thought of reading and ran as fast as was normal for a human away from the library.

I met Rosalie and my brothers and sisters outside the classrooms and sank onto the floor, sobbing pitifully at Rosalie's feet.

"You…can't…make…me…go…back…there!" I wailed, and Rosalie bent down in concern. At least, I thought it was concern.

"Stop being such a sissy," she hissed, "Or you're walking home." I glared at her and stopped my hysterics, but still remained on the floor.

She rolled her eyes and started walking off, towards our other siblings. I grumbled and followed her. Edward was standing there with a very glum expression cradling Bella who looked like she had been attacked. Normally this image would have amused me, but I had enough things to worry about, like having to actually read.

Alice was looking perfectly happy as she chatted to Jasper, who looked equally pleased. I would have to hide their cars. Let's see them grinning when they have to ride home with Edward…no I must concentrate.

The bell rang and I regretfully walked to my next lesson. It was Maths. I hated Maths, even though I was good at it. My teacher was psychotic, and possibly disturbed. He yelled at me as I walked into class, even though I was only about half a minute late. He then spent the remainder of the lesson pacing up and down and twirling his moustache vigorously.

When the bell rang for lunch, I shuffled off to the library where Annie smiled at me broadly and handed me a piece of paper. I lifted it up and began to grudgingly read. My eyes widened and by the end of it, I was almost in tears.

**THE NERD CLIQUE LIFE PLAN:**

For the rest of the week you will:

Wear loose pants or jeans with baggy t-shirt or jumper. Anything fashionable or well-fitting is prohibited.

Spend all lunchtimes reading and discussing both books and schoolwork.

Wear glasses (clear glass in lenses)

Shrink away from big and popular people

Act meek and unimportant

Encourage and promote reading and playing chess to other students, NOT popular students or jocks.

"Why?!" I cried indignantly, shaking the paper. "I can't wear glasses. My wife, I mean- girlfriend will laugh in my face. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, I can," said Annie with a smirk. "You don't appear to be acting meek at all. Perhaps you should join the other clique members and go read over there."

I shot her a death stare and scrutinised the equally depressed looking students in the corner. I moaned and wished I was at home, playing XBOX with Jasper. Annie would pay…and the nerds, willingly or no, would help me.

**Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise the next chapter will be much better, and I will post it in a few days. Remember, it will get better after all of their first days. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys. I am currently writing this just after posting chapter 3, and it is dedicated to __**.writing, Courtney cullen1996, Iskeirka,**_ _**maggie230173, , twilight twinz, Astarel and CourtneyHale**__. Sorry again for the almost certain lameness of this chapter. IT WILL GET BETTER! Lol this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has been unable to find a partner for a project or in PE. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. GET OVER IT. **

Alice's POV DAY ONE

When my clique was announced (even though I had been expecting it) I bounced gleefully over to the corner to wait for the rest of my family. Most of them looked glum, apart from me and Jasper, who had been assigned cliques we would have chosen for ourselves. I laughed at the expressions on the rest of my family's faces. Bella was looking positively terrified as she clung to Edward, who was soothing her but still looking glum. Emmett was seated on the ground, whimpering, with Rosalie glaring at him and suppressing distaste for her own clique assignment. The bell rung at that moment and I danced away to the steps at the back of the school, where the popular teens hung out. I encountered a group of shell-shocked looking girls, most of them Jocks and Artsy types. There was a group of computer geeks and emos standing in place of the popular guys. I laughed heartily and smiled brightly at the rest of my clique. They flinched and looked away.

Our college student hadn't arrived yet, so I sat there in thought, wondering how I could get this sorry bunch to act like popular people. I would not lose this bet. My whole family was betting that they would be able to act most like their assigned persona. I would win for sure. All I needed to do was sabotage my siblings.

Edward would be easy. He was so high-strung. All I needed to do would be to prove to him that even emo guys wore makeup, and force him into liberal amounts of eye-liner. Rosalie would be equally easy. She would despise wearing cheesy t-shirts, talking in chat-speak and playing computer games. Perhaps I should buy her a gamer t-shirt and insist she wear it…

Emmett would be easy to crack. I would have to go shopping for him, too. The perfect nerdy outfit was already forming in my mind. Bella would take care of herself. She was already reluctant to be part of the bet. Jasper and I would win…even though it was only $250.

At that moment, the college student, a slim blonde with square glasses, came running over and stopped before us.

"Hey," she huffed. "Sorry I'm late. I totally forgot that this was where I was meant to be. I'm Jill by the way. Are you the popular girls' clique?" She eyed us with an incredulous expression, but as she landed on me she smiled. I was obviously the only one that looked the part of a popular girl.

"Alice is it?" she asked, and continued without waiting for an answer. "We have to outline some key points for your Life Plan. Do you have any ideas?"

"Designer clothes, perfect makeup and hair," I offered with a slight smile. Jill wrote it down and continued on to other students. I zoned out and gasped as I was hit by a vision. The air in front of me went hazy, and then I was seeing the principal running around covered in tar and feathers. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh in the background and shuddered as the vision stopped. Whatever Emmett was doing, he was going to be up to no good. The money was as good as mine…not that I needed it. It was just a matter of principle.

At that moment, the bell rang again and I started. I hadn't realised that I had been lost in thought for so long. I hurried around the corner and encountered Jasper who was looking self-satisfied. I joined him, and within moments, the rest of my family had arrived. They all looked morbidly depressed, and I suppressed a laugh as I embraced Jasper.

"How was it?" he asked gently, setting me back down on my feet.

"I guess it was okay," I mused. "I just need to teach all those kiddies how to act like popular girls. I will get through to them eventually." He grinned at me and I danced away to English, where the teacher glared heavily at me. I couldn't figure out why until I realised that I was about a minute late. The teachers at this school were really psychotic about that.

Bella was in my class and I sunk down next to her, smiling.

"How was it?" I whispered, drawing a heavy glare from the teacher. Bella seized a piece of paper and began to write.

_It was horrible! Do you know I'm going to have to spend the whole week practically running everywhere? I also have to temporarily join the cheerleader squad and practice with them for a week. A whole week of cheerleading in my breaks! I am gonna die…_

_**Wow that sounds bad…I reckon my clique will be fine…I just seriously need to teach those girls how to utilise their wardrobes! Just like you…**_

Bella laughed softly and crumpled up the note as the teacher stalked past and threw novels on our desks. _Pride and Prejudice_…great. No doubt Bella would like it, but no doubt both of us had read the book at least 50 times already. 

When the bell rang I quickly hugged Bella and pranced over to the back of the school, already planning the mega shopping trip I had planned for that night. Jill handed me a piece of paper and I smiled with expectation.

**POPULAR GIRLS CLIQUE LIFE PLAN**

True to your clique, for the rest of the week, you will:

Wear designer/expensive clothes, shoes and accessories.

Spend at least half an hour in the morning doing your hair and makeup perfectly.

Flirt with the popular guys and jocks.

Act better than everyone else, especially the nerds and geeks.

Talk about other people behind their backs, and insult what they are wearing, what they do and what they look like.

Use the word 'like' at least once in every sentence.

Eat salads and other vegetables in the cafeteria at lunch.

Read celebrity gossip magazines.

Act stupid.

I glared at the piece of paper. It seemed I would have to act like some dumb bimbo. Oh well, at least I got to do a lot of shopping.


End file.
